You're sick, Padfoot
by Reina Cobra
Summary: Como si mi vida no fuese una maldita mierda, apareces tú y... ¿Decías Remus? ¡Ah, si, soy un asqueroso pederasta! ¿No?


_Tendría que estar estudiando y en todo caso escribiendo para Non Mortis Phăgus, pero hace días que tengo en mente un Sirius/Hermione - aparte del fic sobre ellos en el que estoy trabajando - y por eso decidí sacarme las ganas escribiendo lo que fuera._

_Por eso siéntanse prevenidos, todo puede ocurrir aquí xD._

* * *

**Disclaimer**: todos los personajes y lugares - lamentablemente para mi, afortunadamente para ella - pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**You're sick, Padfoot**

Asco.

Siente asco de su propia persona y algo así no le ocurre desde… bueno, desde lo de James y Lily.

Simplemente no puede dejar de tener esos pensamientos, tan, tan… ¡impuros! _Qué irónico_ — piensa —_ sería la primera vez que mi madre estuviera de acuerdo conmigo._

La ve, pero parece uno de esos objetos — que James le mostró alguna vez en una revista _muggle —_ capaces de ver hasta las huesos, aunque claro, su escrutinio solo elimina las ropas. Puede incluso imaginar la pendiente de cada una de sus curvas y la textura de sus jóvenes senos en su manos. _¡Por Merlín, perro viejo!_

Y ella, en sus dulces y deliciosos quince años, le sonríe al tiempo que cuelga otro adorno navideño frente a él, inundando su espacio personal con ese aroma endemoniadamente sugerente, dándole una vista de lo más perfecta de sus redondeados muslos. Él sabe que ella es tan solo una niña en progreso de mujer y que probablemente se quedará estancada en el prototipo aceptable de mujer, pero para él simplemente ha alcanzado la perfección y desea encontrarse muerto para cuando las curvas terminen de poseerla y dejarla similar a una veela. Siendo más que nunca el perro que es, baja la cabeza y vuelve a insultarse.

_Pederasta, enfermo, repulsivo._

Intenta — en vano, siempre en vano — compararla con sus viejas conquistas y con ellas menospreciarla, convenciéndose de que tan solo es una chiquilla con aires de Remus Lupin, una pizca de James Potter y la calidez de Lily. Se miente y asegura que todo le resulta atrayente porque es la combinación perfecta de lo que él considera su familia y que las ganas de penetrarla con fuerza y declararse amo y señor de su cuerpo tan solo son un efecto secundario.

Sin embargo, Sirius Black pierde su tiempo, _otra vez._ Le atrae, le adora y necesita porque su mundo sin ella no sería suyo. La recuerda desde el primer momento en que le vio y sabe que — aún medio enfermo por su estadía en Azkaban, sediento de venganza y feliz por tener a Harry junto a él — la deseó. Y ella sólo tenía trece años.

Se siente un enfermo porque arriesga su vida recurriendo a mujeres pagas para satisfacer su necesidad, para así asegurarse que cuando la viese toda atracción estaría muerta y sólo quedaría ese deseo de protegerla como si fuese su hija, pero todo lo que consigue es gemir su nombre como un demente e imaginarse su cuerpo joven sudando bajo el suyo.

Sirius Black hace memoria y sabe que jamás le pasó algo así con nadie, tal vez porque estaba muy ocupado fastidiando a Quejicus o liándose con todas las muchachas que pudiera para molestar a James, sobre todo cuando finalmente sentó cabeza y dedicó su tiempo sólo a Lily, siempre a Lily.

Esta vez, se asegura, mantendrá tanto al perro como al hombre bajo control, no permitirá que ella le mire ceñuda o con desaprobación por ser un _inmaduro_, como a Molly le gusta llamarle. No saciará su sed de Hermione, no jugará con el _huesito_.

¡Pero con un demonio! Le cuesta no abalanzarse sobre ella cuando se le acerca con los ojos brillando de emoción y las manos como garfios en algún libro, y cientos de preguntas en la punta de la lengua, porque sabe que ella quiere que él le de respuestas, porque adora como se sonroja y desvía la mirada al suelo cuando él admira su inteligencia y agudeza. Sabe que ella recurre a él porque le gusta verle y escuchar su voz grave.

— Sirius — _hablando de Roma, con mil demonios_.

Él le mira con sus ojos grises y vuelve a sentir asco de sí mismo al observarla con mayor insistencia de la correspondiente. Hermione toma lugar junto a él en el sofá y sonríe mientras se acomoda indomable cabello castaño.

— He pensado mucho sobre éste asunto y Dumbledore me ha dicho que por él está muy bien — los ojos le brillan y él sabe que espera un halago a su maravillosa idea, que, por supuesto, será así — Saldrás con Harry, Ron y conmigo a realizar las compras. Tonks ha deformado el rostro de os muchachos con magia porque son muy conocidos, tú irás como perro y yo como tu dueña, ¿Qué te parece? — pregunta algo dubitativa.

Sirius esboza su sonrisa más perruna y la toma en brazos.

— ¿Te he dicho que eres la hechicera más inteligente que he conocido? — dice feliz, pero alguien a los pies de la escalera le hace sentir asco de sí mismo, otra vez. Remus le mira entre fascinado y molesto. Por supuesto que lo sabe, es Remus, ¿Cómo ocultarle algo así? Bueno, es verdad, durante un año se lo guarda para si mismo, pero termina confesándole su máxima vergüenza, aunque _confesar_ no es exactamente la palabra, le iría mejor _confesar bajo extorsión a manos del hombre-lobo._

Hermione le sonríe feliz y gira para enfrentarse a Remus.

— Le ha agradado la sorpresa. — le informa antes de salir disparada hacia las cocinas.

Lupin no le dice nada, suspira y niega con la cabeza.

— Lo siento, Moony, sólo me dejé llevar, no volverá a ocurrir.

El hombre asiente y le mira de una manera rara.

— Tú sigue así, Sirius, y verás como se complica cuando ella comience a corresponderte.

La salida es de lo más inusual, él camina entre Harry y Hermione, la segunda lleva los brazos inertes a sus lados, pero mueve los dedos acariciándole el lomo. Se siente bien ver caras nuevas, olisquear el viento frío en el hocico y perseguir algún que otro gato molesto; pero nada supera sus caricias. Ella tararea una canción muggle con los pensamientos probablemente en otro lugar, pero mueve sus dedos, realiza círculos y traza caminos de fuego en su lomo, juega con sus orejas suaves y halaga lo felpudo que lleva el cabello.

— Mejor me quedo aquí, no le agrado a la dependienta — dice al llegar al mercado. Mira a sus amigos y espera hasta perderlos de vista — Siempre quise tener un perro — musita y le toma el rostro canino entre las manos — son tan lindos, fieles y educados. Si no supiera que eres tú, _Hocicos_, te llenaría de besos. — él le baja las orejas y ladra protestando. Ella se sonroja y se acerca a él — No estaría muy bien que lo hiciera, después de todo sé que _no eres un perro_. — le acaricia las mejillas y deposita un beso entre las orejas.

* * *

— ¿Cómo fue el paseo? — pregunta Molly ni bien llegar — ¿Cómo se ha portado Sirius?

Y él se molesta, porque al menos quisiera tener unos diez años menos, gozar de libertad y poder besar a Hermione hasta dolerle los labios.

— No soy niño, Molly.

La mujer hace una mueca, sólo es eso pero él se sulfura.

— Lo pasamos muy bien y Sirius se ha comportado tan responsable como siempre — le defiende Harry, pero ya es tarde, él se ha marchado a su cuarto.

* * *

Tres golpes y _su voz_.

— Sólo quería asegurarme de que estuvieras bien — musita — Te he traído una bandeja con la cena, la dejaré aquí fuera ¿está bien?

No le contesta porque está cansado, cabreado y débil. Porque sabe que si ella le sonríe él la tomará con una de sus zarpas y — fingiendo ser un perro bueno — la dejará caer sobre su cama.

La oye marcharse y solo entonces abre la puerta.

* * *

Su corazón bombea desbocado y esa sensación de vértigo al verle la coge por sorpresa. Lleva tres días dejándole la comida en la puerta de su habitación, tres días sin verles y por ello se siente miserable.

Tiene quince años y sabe que es una locura quererle, pero no puede evitarlo.

Cada momento con él es simplemente brillante y su risa atronadora es suficiente para evocar el más corpóreo y perfecto de los patronus. Siente vergüenza, pero hace meses el suyo dejó de ser una nutria para ser simplemente un perro.

Sirius no le mira y algo ensombrece su semblante, ella sabe que el perro está por ahí, esperando el momento indicado para morderle, pero sabe que él lo retiene con fuerza, dispuesto a mantenerse en sus trece.

— ¡Tiene treinta y seis años! — le chilla Ginny cuando se entera y ella le mira con una mueca irónica.

— ¿De veras? Estaba segura de que tenía veinte — dice mordaz.

Tiene treinta y seis años, si, pero le atrae, siente ese cosquilleo en su bajo vientre y una ganas indescriptibles por conocer la madurez a su lado. No le importa su edad porque sabe que nadie, jamás, le hará sentir parecido. Le adora, aunque no sabe bien desde cuando, sólo recuerda sentir fascinación por ese mago tan hábil, fiel y fuerte. Hace memoria y sabe que al principio le llamó la atención su madurez — aunque tuviera lapsos de total _inmadurez_, por supuesto, momentos en donde ella discierne de sus opiniones sintiéndose mejor con la postura de la señora Weasley — y su aguda inteligencia; sabe que cuando vuelve a verle después de su huida de Hogwarts, encuentra a ese hombre atractivo y por sobre todas las cosas, _vivo_, que todos recuerdan y eso tan solo convierte su fascinación en atracción.

También le gusta porque puede tener discusiones acaloradas y fuertes, porque lo reconoce como un excelente contrincante que a la hora de opinar tiene conocimientos profundos de casi todos los temas. Simplemente lo encuentra brillante.

Un hombre, con todas las letras.

— Sirius — dice la señora Weasley a modo de saludo, cordial.

Él le mira y asiente una vez en su dirección.

— Molly — le responde.

Sin embargo, la madre de Ron le entrega unos panqués y una taza de café.

— Cuando termines con eso tendrás que subir a la biblioteca, Hermione se ha ofrecido a limpiarla y hay algunos libros que necesitan de tu revisión — le ordena suavemente.

Entonces Sirius le mira y Hermione sonríe con inocencia.

— No te llevará mucho tiempo, lo prometo — asegura y él no tiene más remedio que seguirle cuando termina con su desayuno.

La puerta cierra a sus espaldas de un golpe seco y Hermione sabe que es ese momento o nunca, pero no sabe como abordar el tema, asíque le indica una pila de libros junto a la ventana. Él camina hasta allí y coge el primero, dispuesto a echarle una mirada. Hermione desayuna su elegante perfil inclinado sobre el tomo negro y le ve fruncir el ceño.

— Tíralos todos, no importa. — declara él y se dispone a largarse, ella sabe que él no quiere estar a solas porque entonces no es tan fuerte.

— Pero, quizás quieras…

Él le mira con los ojos grises refulgiendo.

— Tíralos, Hermione.

Pero ella no lo hace, camina con decisión hasta alcanzarle y sin mediar palabra une su boca a la de él.

Gime al sentir sus brazos masculinos rodearla y el perro gruñe abriéndose paso entre sus labios. Le besa con destreza, con la experiencia de haber vivido lo suficiente como para ser su padre — pero no lo es, ni lo será — y la sostiene con fuerza contra él. Ella le toma del cabello con desesperación y le rodea la cintura con una pierna, sintiéndolo jadear en su boca. Sus manos grandes se posan en sus muslos y los apresan suavemente, ella gime y siente como su erección presiona su entre pierna.

Es automático, él la aparta de sí — como impelido por magia —, la mira con los ojos oscuros y Hermione podría jurar que ira en cada uno de sus movimientos.

_Pederasta, abusivo… viejo._

Se odia y le odia. ¿Cómo es posible que le haga eso? ¡Tiene quince años, tres veces cinco! Se supone que debe ser una niña buena, ¡una remilgada! Y él… _Es la amiga de Harry_, pero al parecer casi lo olvida, porque hubiera metido mano en su falda si algo dentro de él no le hubiera apartado de ella.

Quiere gritarle, avisarle que es un perro cebado y que al parecer lo único que quiere es comérsela, pero que ha vivido el doble de lo que ella lo ha hecho como para saber que está mal. Le mira furioso con ella y horrorizado por lo que hubiera hecho de no detenerse — y también de lo que su mente le está diciendo que haga —, pero no logra decir nada, sólo abre la puerta y sale por ella.

Se siente mal, _necesito a James_.

* * *

Ya no le lleva la cena a su cuarto y Harry al parecer la ha reemplazado.

Si pensaba que su vida era un infierno por vivir prófugo, en una casa que creía nunca jamás volver a ver y bajo las faldas de una niña… bueno, eso no era nada con sumarle la imperiosa necesidad de morderle la yugular y follarla como probablemente nadie jamás hará.¿ Por qué? Su culpa, como siempre, los labios aún le arden presas de su veneno y él ya no cree que Hermione Granger sea una santa niña, ¿Cómo explicar entonces sus acciones? Ninguna niña osaría provocar a un hombre_ — H-O-M-B-R-E_, con todas las malditas letras —, mucho menos si ese hombre es Sirius Black ¿verdad?

Decide bajar a cenar, porque — a su pesar, como siempre —le extraña y también a Harry. En algún momento de su vida, James, Lupin, Peter y Lily fueron su mundo, luego, por culpa del tercero, perdió al primero y a la última, repercutiendo en el segundo y perdiéndole a partes. Ahora la vida le ha golpeado en lugares que ni siquiera estaba seguro de poseer y todo su horizonte se remonta a esos dos muchacho, sintiendo un amor casi paternal por Harry y un amor carnal por Hermione.

Si hubiera tenido diez años menos no lo habría dudado, la habría hecho suya y probablemente le habría entregado su vida, rindiéndole culto y amor eterno, pero tiene esos diez años de más y tan sólo puede rendirle culto y amor eterno en silencio, porque ya no se engaña, le ama por sobre todas las cosas y sabe que no cambiará, ya que Sirius Black — y Padfoot también — no ama, y si lo hace, bueno, es para toda la vida.

Hermione es lo primero que ve cuando llega a las cocinas y su semblante entristecido largándose de la habitación, lo segundo.

No le dirige ninguna mirada, mucho menos una sonrisa, sólo se marcha con vergüenza y el orgullo de mujer mancillado.

Lo mismo se repite al día siguiente, el siguiente y el siguiente también. Pasa toda una semana y Sirius cae en la cuenta de que ella le está evitando, que no le quiere ver y que probablemente le odia.

Pero se irá, en tan sólo veinticuatro horas se irá hasta sabe quien cuándo y él no puede tolerarlo.

Llega a las cocinas — y como siempre, desde hace una semana — ella pierde el apetito y se larga.

— Molly, comeré con Buckbeack — dice Sirius y coge dos porciones. Por supuesto que no comerá con el hipogrifo (salvo que ella le tire calabazo), sólo es lo primero que se le ocurre al merodeador que lleva dentro.

Sube las escaleras hasta llegar a su habitación y golpea tres veces, con la suavidad necesaria para hacerse notar y no dejar de ser caballero.

Ella no sabe que es él y probablemente es por eso que abre la puerta inocentemente. Su rostro se contrae en una mueca de disgusto y se apresura a excusarse.

— Lo siento, _señor Black,_ no me siento muy bien, puede decirle a la señora Weasley que no bajaré a almorzar — dice con todo de marisabidilla y falsa entereza. Le mira, evitando sus ojos, y repara entonces en las porciones de comida — Como le dije — agrega — he perdido el apetito. Hasta luego.

Intenta cerrar la puerta, pero Sirius Black no tiene veinte años más que ella sólo por diversión. En su vida de adolescente le han intentado cerrar las puertas en las narices y la estadística dice que sólo James lo ha logrado. Con destreza logra meter un pie entre la puerta y la arcada.

— Lo siento, _Hermione_, pero he venido a hablar contigo — se disculpa con ironía y le sonríe, como lo habría hecho Padfoot a sus dieciocho años antes de conquistar a una muchacha y llevársela a la cama.

Las manos le transpiran y Hermione sabe que ya no es Sirius Black quien está frente a ella, sino su otra versión, esa que jura solemnemente que sus intenciones no son buenas. Su voz grave y masculina se le cuela por los oídos y tiene un efecto revolucionador en todas sus _absolutamente firmes_ decisiones de mantenerse lejos de él. Hermione no es precisamente una mojigata, pero tampoco una zorra; tiene quince años y le ha llevado meses de contemplación decidirse a besarle y todo para qué, para que ese hombre con la aristocracia de todo buen — y no tanto — Black posee, con su atractivo y su aroma masculino le aparte como si de un escreguto se tratase y huyera sin dedicarle una mísera palabra.

Pero allí esta ¿verdad? Como un cachorro mojado y con toda la intención de arreglar las cosas con ella. Tal vez no ha llegado en medio de la noche para confesarle amor y luego despojarla de su virginidad asegurándole que sólo tendrá ojos para ella y que la esperará hasta terminar el colegio para luego casarse y llenarle la casa de pequeños merodeadores Black. El punto es que quiere, _seguramente_, disculparse y explicarle las tantas razones que tiene para estar seguro de que todo fue un error y que ella debe fijarse en muchachos de al menos veinte años para abajo, no más.

— No será necesario — dice Hermione ya más amigable — entiendo que actué mal y que probablemente me he estado portando como una cría, pero en verdad deseo estar…

Pero no puede terminar de hablar, porque él la coge por la cintura y le besa con fuerza, necesidad y deseo. Lame imperiosamente sus labios y le exige el paso, entonces ella está segura de que es una versión más adulta de Padfoot quien le está besando de ese modo. Una versión con toda la experiencia de alguien veinte años mayor, con hambre y deseo contenido. De un momento a otro el plato con la comida pasan a estar en una mesa dentro de su habitación y la mano libre de Sirius en su cuello.

Hermione separa los labios y siente su lengua traviesa recorrerle la boca, haciendo lo que más le gusta hacer, descubrir y transgredir. Saborea cada rincón de su interior y acaricia — provocando, siempre provocando — a su lengua, la cual se alimenta de ese adictivo sabor masculino, mentolado e invasivo.

En busca de un mayor roce, ella alza la pierna y le rodea la cintura, gimiendo al sentir sus besos a lo largo de su expuesto cuello.

— Aquí no — dice él con voz ronca, contaminada de pasión y entrega. La coge por los muslos y con ella en brazos se adentra en la habitación, cerrando de una patada la puerta.

Le besa otra vez y la deja caer suavemente en la cama. Su erección es inmensamente obvia y las ganas de arrancarle las ropas le quema por dentro.

Recuesta su cuerpo sobre el de ella — como _tantas_ veces imaginó — y disfruta de cada roce, de su erección sobre su intimidad y de esos senos que tanto le alimentan la imaginación bajo su pecho. Le devora los labios y arranca un gemido enloquecedor de ellos; sus manos viajan ya libres por todo ese cuerpo femenino y se aseguran de acariciar _todas y cada una_ de sus partes. Aprieta suavemente un pecho, mientras besa el otro sobre la ropa y ella alza las caderas, pidiéndole aún más.

— Hermione, no seré un hombre bueno — le afirma con la voz grave y ella ve la absoluta verdad en sus ojos oscurecidos — dime que me detenga ahora y lo haré, no creo ser capaz de hacerlo luego.

El pulso se le acelera aún más y su ropa interior termina de mojarse.

— Pues no contaba con que lo fueses.

Él hace algo parecido a rugir y tira de su blusa, sacándosela por la cabeza.

Entonces se queda estático, aún no esta listo para aquello. Esperaba — no, no, no, no… _necesitaba_ — de un sostén, de algo que le cubriera los pechos y le diera tiempo a él de arrepentirse — _mentira_ — o de prepararse mentalmente para degustar como es debido la emoción previa a quitárselo. Sin sostén presente, su corazón bombea frenéticamente de la impresión y su erección no hace más que manifestarse dolorosamente.

Pero su paro mental sólo le dura una fracción de segundos, en los cuales ella se sonroja y amaga con cubrirse. Sin embargo sus labios seducen la base de un pecho mientras que su mano acaricia el otro con devoción. Realiza un camino ascendente, lame la aureola ligeramente más oscura, le oye suspirar y la siente mover su cadera impaciente, sin terminar de comprender lo que pide — mucho menos lo que encontrará. Hambriento y seguro de haber creado la expectación necesaria se sumerge de lleno en su pecho y cubre su endurecido pezón con los labios.

Gime y le vuelve loco.

Gime y pierde los pantalones

Gime y le desnuda.

Gime, porque ya sólo la cubre su más intima prenda.

Con manos pequeñas y delicadas le acaricia su miembro duro y deseoso de una nueva aventura, quitándole el aire de los pulmones y concentrando el torrente de sangre en un solo punto exacto entre sus piernas.

_No puedes hacerlo Padfoot, tan sólo es una niña._

Le muerde el punto entre su cuello y la clavícula, mientras una de sus manos — la que no está ocupada masajeándole el seno derecho — se extiende peligrosamente bajo su obligo, ella suspira y los músculos de Sirius se tensan cuando Hermione tira hacia atrás esa piel tan sensible que recubre su erección.

_Sirius, podrías ser su padre._

Atrapa nuevamente su boca entre sus labios y acaricia el interior de sus muslos arrancándole un gemido devorador. Con delicadeza aprieta sobre _ese_ punto especial, capaz de dar vuelta el mundo de una mujer — _y no tanto_ — obteniendo como respuesta una jalada delirante de su miembro.

_Detente, Black, o te arrepentirás luego._

Es curioso, pero la voz de su conciencia suena igual a Moony.

Engancha las bragas en uno de sus dedos y las desliza a lo largo de sus piernas acaloradas. La tiene desnuda, completamente entregada, con las mejillas ardiendo y el deseo impregnado en sus ojos marrones. Sabe que lo hará, se recuesta sobre ella saboreando el momento, seguro de que arrancará su nombre de esos labios colegiales. Lo hará porque ella ha provocado al can y ahora tiene que hacerse cargo de ello.

_Si Molly se entera se encargará de entregarte a los dementores._

Tiene su erección apoyada en la húmeda y ardiente entrada de Hermione y entonces la razón suena con mayor claridad. ¿De verdad ella se merece eso? Un hombre consumido por los años vividos, alguien que ha perdido tanto que por momentos — esos en los que los recuerdos le quitan el sueño — se vuelve huraño y gruñón. Alguien que jamás podrá darle lo que merece por ser visto como un criminal, un sujeto que — de seguro — sus padres desaprobarán por ser tan mayor. No se lo mereces, entonces está seguro de que se retirará y jamás le volverá a ver.

Pero no cuenta con lo que ocurre. Ella musita, medio rogando, medio desesperada.

— _Sirius._

Y como aparece, la razón desaparece.

Con un movimiento fluido, seguro y cuidado, la penetra.

_Estás enfermo, Padfoot._

Ella gime y el mundo de pronto pierde sentido, todo se remonta a ella y a él dentro de su cuerpo, extasiado.

* * *

Se viste y está listo para largarse de allí, necesita aire, claridad, no puede concebir un pensamiento lógico con esa muchacha desnuda dentro de la cama, llamándole para que vuelva a poseerle enérgicamente.

— Si Molly llega a encontrarnos aquí, Hermione, te aseguro que me matará — le dice ya en la puerta. Ella se pone de pie y corre hasta alcanzarle. Le mira con los ojos marrones brillando y no puede evitar pensar que se ve arrebatador así, con la mirada gris renovada, una sonrisa torcida de lo más atractiva y el cabello como si recién se hubiese bajado de la escoba. Sabe que ésta vez _si_ se irá y lo único que quiere es que le bese antes de pretender que nada ha ocurrido.

No cuenta con que Sirius abra la puerta y se arroja sobre él, con su cuerpo desnudo al descubierto y le besa en los labios. Pero él si lo hace y sabe que Remus Lupin le ve, porque está estático en el último peldaño de la escalera, viendo a Hermione J. Granger, de tan sólo quince años, completamente desnuda besando a un Sirius Black de treinta y seis, con todas las pintas de haber hecho el amor sobre él.

— _Cof, cof, cof._ — tose el licántropo y le fulmina con la mirada.

Hermione se pone blanca y Sirius hace ese gesto que de haber sido un perro abría significado bajar la cabeza y las orejas.

— Tú, maldito perro alzado, ve a tu cuarto antes de que Molly suba y Hermione… tan sólo vístete, Harry está preparando una bandeja de té para subirte. — dice Remus y ninguno de los presentes le contradice.

Tendrá que hablar con Sirius, urgentemente.

* * *

— _Si pudiera simplemente olvidarme de ella lo haría, Remus, ¿Cuándo me he encaprichado con imposibles? Bueno, tal vez no ha sido la mejor explicación, si lo sé, siempre me he encaprichado. ¿Recuerdas cuando me sentí atraído por Lily antes de saber que James estaba loco por ella? ¡Pues me follé a sus amigas y el deseo desapareció! ¿Qué crees que he hecho ahora, eh Remus? He recurrido a todo, autosatisfacción, mujeres pagas e incluso he ido a bares muggles consiguiendo las mejores mujeres, pero aún así ella sigue ahí y no es sólo eso, yo… bueno, tú lo sabes. No Moony ¡No me oirás decirlo si ya lo sabes! De acuerdo, cada vez que se marcha siento pavor de que le ocurra algo y me pongo enfermo de la preocupación. Siento que quiero pasar mi vida junto a ella, necesito hacerla feliz, verla sonreír cada mañana y todas las mariconadas que a ti te ocurren con mi prima, asíque no jodas._

— _Lo siento, Padfoot._

— _Lo sé, yo también lo siento._

Esa conversación repercute en su mente antes de salir de la cocina.

— Tú no irás — le dice y lo coge por el brazo. Tiene el rostro prendido fuego de la ira, Harry y Hermione están corriendo peligro de vida.

— No permitiré que les hagan daño. — ruge.

Pero Remus está decidido, no perderá a ningún otro amigo, entonces miente.

— Ella no ha ido, Sirius, el hijo de Malfoy la ha retenido y no asesinarán a Harry, Voldemort lo quiere para él.

— No me importa.

— Dumbledore vendrá aquí y te necesitará.

— Harry me necesita, Remus, él cree que estoy en peligro.

Pero Lupin no tiene más excusas, entonces hace algo que jamás pensó que haría en su vida, ataca a su mejor amigo de improvisto y se hace de su varita.

— Nos veremos a la vuelta.

* * *

El ministerio se ha convertido en un completo caos, maldiciones vuelan de un lado al otro y en lo alto de las gradas Dumbledore hace su aparición. Los mortífagos intentan escapar de él sin éxito, el mago es muy hábil. Tan sólo una pareja parece no notar su presencia, Ojoloco y Bellatrix. El primero le lanza una maldición que la hechicera desvía y ella ataca acertándole en el pecho.

El cuerpo del mejor auror de todos los tiempos cae lentamente al otro lado del velo y Bellatrix victoriosa huye de la sala.

* * *

Ahora tiene cuarenta años y ella veinte, después de todo quizás si le jure amor eterno y le llene la casa de pequeños merodeadores Black.

— _Molly te matará Padfoot._

_El hombre suspira y luego sonríe con el esplendor de sus años de casanova._

— _Lo sé, Moony, lo sé._

* * *

_Es el momento de recibir calabazas, lo sé, pero aún así me siento mejor, ahora sí podré estudiar._

_Nos leemos en la próxima!_

_Con carino, **R****.C.**_


End file.
